


Cradled

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Absent Parents, Alien Character(s), Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Realization, Suspicions, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Keith is suspicious of the woman (alien) who calls herself his mother.Oneshot/drabble





	Cradled

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/380582) by djsadbean. 



Keith’s eyes widened. He couldn’t believe this. Something had to be wrong, right…? She had to be lying. She just had to.

“You’re my…?”

Krolia looked pained. She gave a little nod. “Yes. Mother.”

No. That was impossible. “You’re lying.” Keith’s expression hardened. He wasn’t going to let himself be hurt. He was the only one who could protect himself. After all, he’d learned that a long time ago, earlier than any kid should’ve. Learned it the hard way too. “My mother is gone.”

“…I cradled you in my arms, Keith!”

Wait. That sounded familiar.


End file.
